


Under the Half Moon

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Moonlight, Swing Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not exactly sure how this started, this tradition of theirs. All he knew was that somehow checking up on her a few times after his Dad had brought her back home had turned into this. (Malia and Stiles centered story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Half Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> This is Auish from the third season.

He wasn't exactly sure how this started, this tradition of theirs. All he knew was that somehow checking up on her a few times after his Dad had brought her back home had turned into this. The moon was out, but it was okay since it was only a half moon and not a full one. Scott had already agreed to be there for her on the full moon again. but Stiles wished that he could be the one there for Malia but he knew Scott had more experience with this kind of thing.

They were in a park, between Malia's and his house and they were both sitting on the swings but not swinging. There was no one else around since it was well after dark. At the moment they were silent and that was okay.

"The full moon is in two weeks," Malia said finally after a long period of silence. Stiles nodded. Malia fidgeted with her white shirt, she still wasn't used to wearing clothes although she never complained about it. Stiles had noticed, he noticed a lot of things about her, some of which he hadn't even been consciously looking for.

"You think you're ready?" Stiles asked pushing himself slightly forward so that he could have a better angle to see her face in the moonlight. Malia shook her head. She didn't talk a lot, maybe because she wasn't used to it since she had been a coyote for eight years.

"You'll be fine," Stiles said. He was more than happy to talk even if she didn't want to. She looked worried and it was strange that he was pretty sure what she was worried about.

"Your Dad will be fine. Scott won't let anything happen to you, he promised," Stiles said not for the first time. "Besides he kept his word last time didn't he?" he said referring to the last full moon. The first time that she turned again which she had been utterly terrified of Stiles had held her hand right up until she had turned. At that point, he had let Scott take over in helping Malia get control. It hadn't gone well but he had made sure that no one had gotten hurt. She tugged on her shirt again and Stiles noticed that she tended to do that more when she was anxious. She looked at the moon again fearfully and while Stiles couldn't hear heartbeats, not the way that Scott or even Malia could, he knew just by looking at her that at the moment her heart was racing. He used his feet to bring himself closer to Malia and used his body to block out the moon.

"Malia, it's going to be okay," he said earnestly. Stiles wanted so badly for that to be true. Stiles thought that he and his friends had had a rough life lately. Malia had lost her mom and sister the first time she had turned and spent the next eight years as a coyote, he wanted nothing more for her than for her to be okay.

He liked her. He knew that, had known that for awhile. He wasn't sure when it had started, but he knew that he liked her, maybe even loved her. It was different from the way he had loved Lydia. It was less from a distance and just... different. However he hadn't done anything about it, it wasn't that he didn't want to he just...he just wasn't sure how Malia felt about him. He knew that she liked to talk to him, he was after all one of the few people in her life that knew the truth. He was pretty sure that she trusted him, because as far as he knew he was the only one she talked to about her feelings. Although she didn't talk that much, even less than Derek, but he could usually figure out what she was feeling by her posture and facial expressions. Like at the moment she was searching his face and possibly his heartbeat to see if he was telling her the truth. She seemed to relax minutely. There was another long pause and Stiles made to stay between her and the moon even when his back started hurting a little from holding the semi-awkward position. The pause was finally broken by Malia when she asked

"What time is it?" Malia was always asking that, because while her Dad had bought her a cell phone she was always forgetting it at home. She once said there were too many things to remember like clothes, cell phones, and her manners and that she usually forgot something. Stiles took his own cell phone out of his jacket pocket and hit a button so that the screen lit up and showed it to Malia who nodded as she got up off the swing set. Stiles got up his as well and he did what he always did, he started walking her home. It didn't matter that if Malia was a werecoyote and so she much stronger than him, he wanted to walk her home and she had never told him not to.

The two of them didn't hold hands, they just walked side by side down the sidewalk. Stiles thought about one of the other reasons he hadn't made a move on Malia yet. He didn't know if after something like what she had gone through it was advisable to try to get romantic. Maybe at the moment what she really needed was a friend, someone who was there for her, something uncomplicated like a relationship might not be. So Stiles had made up his mind not to make the first move, to let whatever they had or would have happen at Malia's pace. After all, he was good at waiting. He had waited 11 years for Lydia, he could wait for Malia.


End file.
